Runaway Skye Chapter 2: James' Discovery
Meanwhile, James, CJ, Hermie, and Ryder were playing Go Fish. James: *to CJ* Got any 3's? CJ: Go fish. Suddenly, Joe came in the room. Joe: Have you guys seen Skye anywhere? James: Why, no, I haven't. CJ: Nope. Hermie: Sorry. Ryder: What they said. Why did you ask, anyway? Joe: Well, she's nowhere in The Lookout. James: Are you sure, Joe? Joe: Positive! I looked everywhere in The Lookout for her. Ryder: Well, I'm pretty sure she's here somewhere. James: I'll go check her pup-house. James got up from his seat and went outside to Skye's pup-house. When he looked inside, he saw the index card lying on her bed. James: Wait a minute. What's this? James picked up the card and examined it. As he finished the examination, his eyes widened. James: I've gotta show this to the guys! James jogged inside the house. Joe: What;s going on, James? You look like you've just seen a ghost. James: Look what I found in Skye's pup-house! James handed the note to Ryder, who read it. it read "Dear Everyone, Goodbye Forever. Signed, Skye" CJ: Aw no! Skye's run away! Ryder: This just doesn't make any sense! Why would Skye run away? Just then, Steve came inside. Steve: What the heck's going on? James: Apparently, we just found out that Skye ran away! Steve: *stammering* Wha-What? Oh no! Th-that's terrible! Joe gave Steve a suspicious look. Joe: Steve, is there something we don't know about that you're not telling us? Steve: Well, I..I...I don't know! Look, forget I said anything, alright? Joe: O...K? Steve: Thanks! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go run a few errands. With that, Steve left. When he did, Everest came inside. Everest: Wha-What's going on, guys? Joe: Everest, I'm afraid I have some sad news. Everest: what is it? Joe: Everest, Skye's run away from home. Everest: (gasps) What?! Suddenly, Marshall darted right past them. Joe: Wait, Marshall! What's wrong? James: I think he overheard ya, Joe. Joe: Oh, God. CJ: I'll go sort this out. CJ went into James' room and opened the door. When he did, he found Marshall curled up on James' bed, crying his eyes out. CJ picked up the Dalmatian and hugged him tightly, knowing how the pup liked Skye very much. CJ: Shhhhh, it's OK, buddy. I'm here, I'm here. James, Joe, and Ryder came in. Joe stroked Marshall's back tenderly. Joe: So, you heard? Marshall sniffled and nodded. James' girlfriend Twilight Sparkle came in the room and saw CJ holding Marshall. Twilight: What's going on? Joe: Marshall's upset because Skye ran away from home. Twilight: Oh my gosh! *gently takes Marshall from CJ* Shhhh, shhhh, it's OK, sweetie. Joe: And I think Steve may have something to do with this! James: Well, we'll worry about that later, Joe. Joe: OK. Ryder: Besides, Marshall needs comfort. Joe: You're right. The friends then started bringing comfort to their Dalmatian buddy for the rest of the afternoon. ~'To Be Continued'~ Next Chapter: Runaway Skye Chapter 3: Steve's ConfessionCategory:PartsCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:Episodes Focusing on Skye Category:Stories by TwilightSparkleLover14